So as to verify the electric continuity and insulation of the links and connections of the wiring part, after said part has been completed in the workshop and prior to its assembly, for example aboard an aircraft such as a helicopter, a specialized test bench is used to connect in a known way all the links and connections of said wiring part. To this effect, the test bench thus needs to include all the connectors complementary to those of the various wiring parts to be tested. Such a disposition for the linking of wiring parts on the test bench is unsatisfactory to the extent that, in particular as regards aeronautical applications and depending on the type of aircraft and the usages demanded of said aircraft, a large number of different wiring parts to be tested are required. Accordingly, it is essential to provide on the test bench a large number of additional connectors corresponding to those of the wiring parts to be tested, this requiring the test bench to cope with dimensions rendering it difficult, if not impossible, to connect such and such a connector from a wiring part to its additional connector at the correct location on the test bench. Furthermore, having regard to the multiplicity of said additional connectors present on the test bench, the risk of errors occuring is considerable.